


Something Sweet at the Park Plaza Hotel

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place sometime between Episode 2 and 3 of Season 2 of Masters of Sex. Bill and Gini are meeting at the Park Plaza Hotel for their "work" session but a hiccup is thrown in their plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet at the Park Plaza Hotel

After the last few days they have more than enough to catch up on. As they see each other pull up at the hotel the thoughts are varied. Bill approaches Gini and offers her his arm to walk into the hotel and for a brief moment she second guesses her decision but takes his arm as if to solidify her ultimate decision that the “work” comes first. When they enter the hotel Bill asks, “Are you Hungry?”  
“Famished,” she exclaimed.  
“Would you like to have dinner in the restaurant or in the room?”  
“I would prefer the quiet of the room after the last few days I have had!” she responded with a grin.  
“The room it is then!”  
Gini stops and rests by the elevator as Bill registers and gets their key to the room. She peers over to the counter, noticing that Bill seems calm and at ease. He is carrying on a conversation with the clerk but she can only make out part of it and not enough to know exactly what is going on. Her curiosity began to get the best of her but before she could get close enough to eavesdrop further the clerk handed Bill the key and he turned and headed in her direction. The look on his face was no longer calm but rather serious as he approached her.  
“Are you ready to go upstairs,” he grumbled?  
“Yes but what is the matter? What has you being so serious all of the sudden?”  
“You will see,” he said with a grunt, his lips pierced ever so much and his brows slightly furrowed.  
She took his arm and they entered the elevator. Once inside Bill pressed the number 7 on the panel.  
“7,” she questioned?  
“7,” he grumbled!  
“But Bill we are always in 412?”  
“I know Virginia but..”  
“But what?”  
“It was the only room left tonight! Since this was a last minute scheduled session we didn’t make the reservation in time and this is the only room they have left.”  
“I see,” curiosity peaking in her eyes.  
The elevator doors opened to a long hallway with only 2 doors. They both looked at each other in a wave of confusion and intrigue.  
“Room 701” he quipped.  
They opened the door to room 701 to find that is was none other than the Honeymoon suite. Far more luxurious than their normal room, the carpet was plush, the kind that forms between your toes as you walk. As they looked around they both began to giggle a bit, something neither of them had ever seen in the other! When they looked toward the bed they noticed that there were flower petals strewn across the comforter and in an instant their giggles turned to full out loud laughter. The ridiculousness of the situation was too much for either of them to contain. The sheets were satin, slick and very soft to the touch; so luxurious that Gini had never felt something like them before. She peered into the bathroom noticing that the bathtub was enormous, clearly large enough for two. She could just imagine soaking in the warm bath bubbles, letting the stress and anxiety of the past 2 days just melt away.  
The past two days had been so difficult, between dealing with the inappropriate conversation with Dr. Ditmer and the devastating oncology appoint with Lillian. She had dreamed of a small relaxing vacation where she could be carried away to a blissful place, free of all of the daily stresses. As she became lost in the thoughts Bill’s voice brought her back to reality.  
“Do you know what you would like to have for dinner”, Bill summoned from across the room?  
“I’m not sure just surprise me, you know what I like.”  
Bill looked at Gini with a slightly raised eyebrow and a grin and without skipping a beat she smirked back, “You know exactly what I meant Bill.”  
Bill smiled and headed towards the phone to call for the dinner order.  
“This is Dr. Holden in 701. We would like to order one veal parmesan and one chicken alfredo. We would also like a bottle of chardonnay please.  
“Yes sir that will be fine. Mr. Holden?”  
“Dr. Holden,” he scoffed.  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Holden. I see that you are in the Honeymoon Suite; we offer a complimentary order of strawberries served with whipped cream if you are interested?”  
“That would be fine. And when can we expect this to arrive?”  
“Approximately 30 minutes sir! Anything else sir?”  
“No, thank you.” Bill abruptly hung up the phone.  
Bill turned around noticing that the doors to the bathroom had been partially closed but could partially see Virginia undressing in the bathroom. He watched with voyeuristic intent as she casually removed her dress being careful to fold it with care as not to wrinkle it. She removed her slip in the same fashion. As she reached back to unhook her bra she looked back into the mirror as if to reflect on something causing Bill’s curiosity to peak and wanting to know what she was thinking in that moment. When she turned back she spotted Bill in the mirror as he stared intensely at her. Before he could notice that she had spotted him she turned back around and looked away. She was both enticed and curious at his behavior. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked before but the way in which he was watching and staring she felt that something was different. She knew what he wanted and she knew what she did to him and that in itself was exhilarating for her. Knowing he was still watching, she removed her bra, slightly brushing her nipples with her thumbs turning to face directly towards the doors. Reaching down she bent over so he could clearly see her full figure and slowly removed her stockings and panties. She stood completely bare knowing that his eyes were watching her every move. She waited momentarily before, “Bill can you hand me my robe from the closet?”  
Bill was thrown out of his oblivion but quickly responded, “ Yes, just a moment.”  
He grabbed the robe from the closet and placed his hand and the robe through the partially closed doors as if to show some sense of propriety. She put the robe on and came out from the bathroom. Bill watched her intently as she walked from the bathroom and sat down at the table. It was as if she were being hunted, as if she were the prey. She peered back at Bill and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that a bulge had appeared in the front of his pants. She loved that she could do this to him, that she had the power to arouse him without even touching him.  
“Are you going to join me,” she asked?  
“Join you,” he questioned?  
“Are you going to change into your robe and join me at the table for dinner?”  
“Yes, I will be back in a moment.”  
Bill slightly embarrassed by his growing erection knew full well that she had noticed it. How would he explain it?  
As Bill changed in the bathroom, Gini grabbed a clipboard and began working on notations, both waiting for their meal to arrive.  
Not a minute had passed when a waiter arrived with their food. He placed it on the table, Bill tipped him and they saw him on his way. Gini looked towards Bill and noticed the strawberries and whipped cream and wondered why on earth he had ordered that? That is a strange thing for him to order, but oh the possibilities, she thought to herself a grin emerging on her face.  
“Bill, what are these?”  
“Strawberries, Virginia,” he scoffed.  
“Thank you Bill for the obvious answer. I know that but why did you order them?”  
“They were complimentary with our Honeymoon Suite.”  
Both grinning ear to ear at the absurdity of it all and the ridiculousness was almost too much to bare.  
Bill still uncomfortable with his growing erection, picked up one of the strawberries and dipped it into the whipped cream.  
“Here would you like one,” he asked?  
A bit surprised by his gesture but intrigued, she leaned in as he placed the strawberry between her luscious plump lips, lips he longed and dreamt of kissing. As she bit into the strawberry the juice dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Bill quickly reached forward and without thought licked the juice from her chin, down her neck and finally to her chest. As he pressed into her, she could feel the hardness beneath his robe pressing against her. She reached over and inside of his robe grasping at his throbbing cock.  
Bills expression widening and his desires growing as she untied his robe. She reached back to the table and grabbed the whipped cream. Sliding down onto her knees, she slowly placed lines of whipped cream along his length. Once she was satisfied with her work, she licked each line from the tip to the base, flicking her tongue as she continued. As he became more aroused she placed his cock in her mouth, her tongue circling the tip and her lips massaging his length. His groans were growing louder as she began to hum creating a vibration he had not felt before. Her hands caressing and pulling on his balls as she sucked and licked. She took him in deeper and without warning he came, the taste of salt and sugar taking over her mouth.  
She sat back up, wiped her mouth and looked at Bill.  
His face was relaxed and calm now as he retied his robe, still stunned from what had just occurred.  
“Well, that was unexpected,” he said with a smirk.  
“Bill, I couldn’t leave you in that predicament throughout dinner, that would have been cruel.”  
“But whipped cream Virginia? Where on earth did you come up with that?”  
“It tastes good…you should try it,” a slight hint in her comment.  
“Maybe I will but let’s eat our dinner first,” he said coyly.  
“Do you know what happened yesterday with Dr. Ditmer?”  
“No, you haven’t told me yet.”  
“You are not going to believe what a pervert he ended up being Bill!”  
“It wouldn’t surprise me Virginia!”  
“Wait until I tell you about my conversation with Doug Gratehouse! I digress, you were saying about Ditmer?”  
“Remember when I told you that I would be working with him because he was interested in our use of cold light fusion?”  
“Yes”  
“Well I went in to go over Ulysses with him. He was interested in converting it for use in gastrointestinal research, specifically the esophagus.”  
“Yes you mentioned that.”  
“I met him at his office with Ulysses, completely prepared to discuss the technology and how it works. I began to explain the process and how the equipment functions, when he began asking me questions about our study. Specifically he was asking whether there was pleasure involved when using Ulysses. Of course I told him that it was designed for pleasure and that was it’s primary goal. I thought it an odd question but answered it anyway and then his questions continued. They continued to digress further from any area of the esophagus and were completely focused on our study. It became clear that he had no interest in this information for his research at all because all of the sudden he was caressing Ulysses, sweating, talking about a woman from her esophagus to her vagina and then before I knew it Bill, he climaxed in front of me.”  
“Are you sure Virginia” he asked mildly shocked.  
“ Bill I have witnessed enough orgasms to know what they look like! It was mortifying! I let him have it, the worst of it was I really thought he sincerely wanted my input and advice but he just used me!”  
“I am sure it wasn’t his intent Virginia. As you know, sometimes men who are not conditioned to talking about this subject get aroused. It is possible that it was just coincidental or accidental isn’t it? He was likely very interested in your help and this just happened?”  
“Maybe Bill, but I truly do not think that is the case.”  
“Try to put it aside and not take it personally. If I had been in his shoes it might have happened to me,” he chuckled.  
Virginia cracked a smile as if to acknowledge the compliment.  
“So what happened with Doug Gratehouse?”  
“He began asking questions about the study but like your situation his questions were also outside the area of our study. He was asking me about point of entry during sex.”  
“Point of entry, she said with amusement? Why would he be asking about that?”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t ask and I didn’t want to know. Barbara then came in abruptly interrupting our conversation and they had a brief back and forth and that is when I realized that they were sleeping together. He gave me some line about a bird in the hand is like two in the bush or some nonsense bullshit. So clearly, Barbara is only my secretary not because she is the quote on quote gem I was promised, which we already knew, but because she is sleeping with my employer. How am I supposed to get rid of her now and bring you in?”  
Virginia was a bit shocked at the revelations but not surprised. After their brief encounter she knew some other strings must have been pulled in order for her to have that position. She was so unorganized and befuddled. It wasn’t uncommon for the secretaries to have relationships with the boss after all.  
“Well I suppose we will have to find a way to go back into the research position instead. We will come up with a plan B. We can figure all of that out tomorrow. There is no sense in worrying about it tonight, when there is absolutely nothing we can do about it.”  
Bill suddenly reached for his stopwatch and clicked the button. “The refractory period has subsided and second arousal has begun,” he smirked.  
Virginia finished her bite, looked at Bill and waited for him to make the next move. After all it was his turn to make the first move, so she waited.  
A few minutes went by before Bill picked up the batch of strawberries and what was left of the whipped cream and placed them next to the bed. He pulled back the comforter and satin sheets tossing flower petals onto the floor. He sat down onto the bed and tapped the sheets gesturing Virginia to come over to him. When she didn’t move he asked, “why don’t you take off your robe and come over here?” Virginia smiled and walked over to the bed. She slowly removed her robe and slid in next to him, again waiting for him to make the next move.  
It wasn’t long before he took a strawberry from the bowl, dipped it in the whipped cream and coyly grinned at her as if to let her know he had plenty of ideas up his sleeve.  
“Do you want this,” he whispered softly in her ear? His breath leaving trails of goose bumps along her neck.  
“Yes.”  
He started toward her mouth as she readied to take a bite of the luscious berry and just as she began he pulled it away, teasing her and her senses. Bill laughed, as Gini grew a bit frustrated.  
“Are you sure you want it,” he teased?  
“I told you I did the first time,” she scowled!  
“Lay back then”  
Gini leaned back against the pillows watching Bill’s every move intently, not knowing exactly what he had planned. The not knowing was killing her and yet it was so erotic and exciting that she didn’t want it to stop. Bill took the strawberry and slowly found his way to her breasts. He circled her nipple leaving bits of whipped cream all over them. Once there was none left on the berry he dipped it again then traced lines from her breasts up her chest, along her collarbone, up her neck and to her jawline, finally stopping at the edge of her lips. Gini was mesmerized. No one had ever done anything like this before, it was so different, unfamiliar and unlike Bill. Placing the strawberry in her mouth, she took one succulent bite of the sweet fruit, purposefully allowing the juice again to run down her chin. Bill quickly licked the juice from her chin, the sweetness enticing his senses. He then followed the path of the whipped cream, licking, kissing and sucking his way to her breasts. The sweetness of the cream, mixed with the taste of her body was enough to put him over the edge. As he reached her nipples, the sensations caused Gini to arch her back, her breasts coming even closer to Bill. He slightly nipped at it, circled and flicked it with his tongue. Once it was hard, he circled her areola and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he continued to her other breast. He sucked the rest of the whipped cream from her breast as her moans grew louder and her body movements intensified. The waves of pleasure flowing throughout her entire body.  
Bill stopped.  
“Why are you stopping?”  
“Do you like this?”  
“You can tell that I do!”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Bill, please stop talking and..”  
With one hand Bill reached down between her legs finding her sex with his hand. He slowly and gently massaged her clit before following the folds of her sex with his fingers and easing them inside of her. Gini responded with a loud gasp and moan of enjoyment, her breathing quickening. With his other hand he continued stimulating her clit, his fingers sliding in and out of her, finding her sensitive spot with each stroke. She was wet, warm and definitely ready and Bill couldn’t hold himself back, his erection growing painfully harder with each moan coming from her mouth. He wanted her.  
Bill slid his hands up her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart, ran them along her abdomen, to her breasts, kissing her belly, sliding his body in between her legs. She grabbed his black curls and ran her hand along his ear as he aligned himself with her. In one motion he thrust into her, both of them filling with intensity. She suddenly flipped him over so she could be on top, grinding down onto him as he thrust up into her. Their motions were perfectly in sync, as if they were made for this with each other. Gini leaned back so that her arms were propped on his legs as he continued to thrust into her with every movement she made, stimulating her clit in glorious rhythm. Their breathing and moans intensifying Bill pulled out, turned her away from him and entered her from behind. As they lay on their side he kissed her neck, massaging and grabbing at her breasts all while thrusting with great passion and his hand reaching to excite her clit, circling and thumbing it.  
That was all it took and in that moment she felt the quickening of her entire body, pleasure throughout and the spasms taking hold. She came, her body succumbing to the complete carnality that had taken place. The contractions were more than Bill could endure as the rush of his orgasm came, the warmth of which could be felt by Gini.  
Once they had calmed he pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Gini next to him her hand on his chest, he pulled the cover up over the top of them as the coldness of the room added a slight chill to their damp, warm, skin.  
“I told you the whipped cream tasted good,” she quipped as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.  
Virginia bent over, picked up her robe and put it on.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get the stopwatch. And then I am going to take advantage of that glorious bathtub. Any chance you are interested in accompanying me?”  
“I will let you know when the refractory period has subsided,” he grinned.  
And just like that it was back to work!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a final draft at the moment but may be changed at a later date based on how I am feeling. There are a few parts I feel need more adjectives.


End file.
